


All the Walls Between Us Are All in My Mind

by facetofcathy



Series: 2008 Kink Bingo Blackout [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Sensory Deprivation (Touch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has an encounter with an arrow, again. John has things on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Walls Between Us Are All in My Mind

The team, and almost everyone else in the city, hadn't been off world in three weeks.  A new batch of marines and scientists had arrived, so they'd all been busy with training.  John had taken ruthless advantage of his control over mission scheduling to put his own team through the gate on the first day of resumed off-world activity.  They had a nice pleasant jumper ride from the gate to a little grassy hill a few miles away.  They landed close, but not too close, to their destination.  They had a nice easy walk through some nice temperate farmland to check in with some nice, calm, low tech people they had successfully traded with on occasion.  They had declined to bring any of the new marines with them.  It was Major Lorne's honour to take out the first batch. 

As it turned out, the nice calm people were now nicely paranoid people after having had a run in with two different factions of former Genii looking to steal food and set up bases of operation near the gate.  Guns and uniforms seemed not to be in fashion on this planet anymore, and soon the team were running for the jumper.  Soon after that, Teyla was running alone for the jumper while Rodney hobbled mostly on one foot supported by Ronon, and John fired shots into the ground in front of their pursuers feet.  Rodney had been shot in the ass - again.  This arrow had a jaunty fletching in bright yellow and acid green and had landed low in the left cheek.

Teyla had the jumper hatch down and was waving them in.  A few stray arrows followed them.  Ronon lowered Rodney to the floor while Teyla grabbed up the arrows that littered the space around them.  Some were fletched with plain feathers, but one was dyed the same yellow and green as the one poking up out of Rodney's ass.  Rodney was being uncharacteristically quiet.  Now that the running was over, the yelling should be in full swing.  John crouched down to get a good look at him.  "Oh shit." 

Rodney's face was flushed and sweating, normal after a nice brisk run, but his pupils were dilated, and his breathing was getting shallow.  He had not really said anything since Ronon had put him down; he'd just moaned a bit.  John looked up at Teyla, who was examining the other yellow and green arrow. 

She brought the point close to her nose and then very lightly touched it with one finger.  "I recognize the smell, it is not poison but it paralyses.  It is used to hunt big game, so it is quite strong.  I believe we should get that arrow out of Dr. McKay as quickly as we can."

"Right," John said.  He pointed at Ronon, "Med kit and a knife."

Ronon handed him one of his smaller knives, and John got to work slicing open Rodney's belt.  Teyla carefully set the arrow aside, and then she knelt down and eased the pack off Rodney's back and pulled off the TAC vest as well.  Rodney was barely moving, but his breathing didn't seem to be getting worse.  Ronon had the scissors out of the med kit and was carefully cutting away the cloth of Rodney's pants.  When the layers of fabric were flayed out on each side, John wiped away the blood to get a good look at the arrow.  The point was fully imbedded, but the flanges were visible below the skin.  The villagers must have been shooting from the edge of their range, or the thing would have been sunk in inches deep. 

John didn't think they had time to be fancy.  He motioned for Ronon to hold Rodney down, and then he grasped the shaft tight in to the wound and pulled.  The arrow came out easily.  Rodney didn't seem to feel a thing.  John let the wound bleed out for a bit in the faint hope it would take some of whatever was on the arrow with it.  Teyla handed him a pressure bandage, and he applied that.  The bandage covered the wound nicely but was too small to cover the thumb shaped bruise above it.  On the now-exposed right cheek was a livid hickey right above the old arrow scar.  John shook his head trying to banish any petty worries about what anyone might think; they needed to get home ASAP. 

Teyla followed him into the cockpit and set her hand on his shoulder while he got the jumper airborne.  "Everything will be fine John, do not worry." 

John focused on his flying and focused on dialling the gate and sending his IDC.  He gave a quick description of Rodney's injuries and requested a medical team meet them in the jumper bay.  He had to hand off Rodney and the two arrows to the medical personnel and then wash the blood off his hands and make his report to Carter.  She wanted to send another larger team through the gate to establish the distinction between them and the other armed uniformed people in the galaxy, but John just couldn't see the point.  Why risk injury over some agricultural trade they didn't really need anymore?  John extricated himself from the meeting by the simple expedient of agreeing with her.

John found Ronon and Teyla waiting outside the infirmary.  He silently joined them.  In less than twenty minutes Dr. Keller appeared, unsurprised by their presence.  "He's stable at the moment, breathing on his own.  His vitals are all good.  We got enough of a sample of the, well drug is a better word than poison, off the other arrow you brought back.  The analysis shows it to be something not too different from a strong paralytic.  We often give that kind of medication to patients undergoing surgery, along with the anaesthesia."  Keller smiled tiredly.  "We don’t think Rodney is really unconscious; he's just incapable of voluntary movement.  We think it should wear off on its own in time, and he is likely in no danger, so for right now we wait.  Oh and the wound itself is minor, wasn't very deep, couple of stitches and it will hurt for a while.  Rodney will likely be up and complaining in no time."

"Side effects?" John asked, ignoring Keller's attempts at levity.

"Hard to tell.  Likely not, other than some lingering fatigue and weakness.  This is an unfamiliar drug, Colonel, if not an unfamiliar type, so I can't be one hundred percent certain, but so far he seems to be fine.  I'll let you know when he shows signs of improving." 

Teyla dragged John off to lunch and Carter kept him busy for the rest of the afternoon discussing the mission, so it was dinnertime before John got back to the Infirmary.  He had stopped and grabbed a sandwich and then grabbed a second one for Keller.  They sat in her tiny office eating while she updated him on Rodney's condition.  "His EEG results indicate consciousness certainly, and we can tell by, well you don’t need the technical explanation, but it is probable that he is awake and aware.  We haven’t given any sedatives or pain medication because we’re concerned about drug reactions.  Unfortunately if he’s feeling pain, I doubt he’ll sleep very well so we put him in the private room in the hopes that he will get some rest where it's quiet."

"Can I sit with him, would he hear me if I talked to him?"

Keller scrunched her face up and thought it over.  "Yes to the first question, for a while at least.  Maybe to the second one.  Hey maybe you could bore him to sleep or something."

John just stared blankly at her, and she showed him to Rodney's room and left them alone.  John pulled the chair closer to the bed.  He reached over and rested his hand on Rodney’s palm.  The skin under John's hand felt warm, which seemed strange for a moment, and that made him angry until he calmed himself down with a litany inside his own head of, 'not dead, not dead, not dead.'  The still fingers that didn’t curve up to grip John’s own were making him uncomfortable, so he pulled his hand back and that made him more uncomfortable.  "I suck at this, just in case you hadn’t figured that out," he said to Rodney's still form.  John tried laying his hand over Rodney’s wrist.  Feeling the pulse against his own palm helped, but the stillness, the total lack of response, was unsettling.  Rodney's hands were never still. 

John could hear the bustle of shift change outside the open door.  Keller had said that Rodney needed quiet, so he got up and closed the door.  John took a look at the chart on Rodney's bed before he sat down again.  The next scheduled responsiveness test was a couple of hours away. 

John pushed the chair away from Rodney again and sat back and balanced it on two legs.  "So," John said, "shot in the ass again buddy.  Getting to be a habit.  We had to cut your pants off you in the jumper, pull the arrow out.  Ronon and Teyla both got a really good view of your decorated butt.  Ronon looked impressed weirdly enough.  Don't think it's anything to worry about, but anyway I'll make sure it's not."

"That whole night was amazing, Rodney," John surprised himself by speaking his thoughts aloud.  Well maybe Rodney could hear him, so maybe he should speak them all aloud.  "The way you had your room all in darkness when I got there kind of threw me at first.  And then your hands were everywhere, followed by your mouth.  Nice hip check you used backing me up to the door too.  My hockey coach at prep school never showed us that variation." 

John glanced over at Rodney's motionless face and looked away again.  "I can't believe the things I said to you, the effect you have on me.  I just, I shock myself sometimes.  When I said I was in the mood to fuck your ass so hard, fuck you until you're screaming, the look on your face.  Hunger.  You never feel shame do you?  I wish I knew how you did that.  All you said was,  'You might want to close the windows then.'  And then the clothes started flying off.  I'm going to put a stopwatch on you; I think you can strip naked in under ten seconds.

"Then of course you flung yourself into the centre of the bed, sprawling on your back.  When I sat down in a nice sedate adult manner to take of my clothes, and you know, actually fold them, I suddenly had you draped over my back, kissing and biting at my neck and shoulders.  I've figured you out you know.  Whenever you do something like that, it's because you really want me to do it to you.  Who knew you had such a thing for teeth. 

"Oh and feel free to repeat that thing where you dropped down onto your knees and took my boots off.  God that was just, fuck - instant hard-on.  Don't think I didn't notice by the way that you'd covered the whole floor over by the bed in that exercise room flooring.  Am I going to find a sparring room missing a floor some day soon?

"More biting when you so thoughtfully helped me get my pants off too.  The sting on my legs from your teeth, I think it lasted until morning.  Of course, you being you, you had to go for the good stuff pretty fast.  Learned something new there when you started licking and sucking on my balls; I thought I was going to come just from that.  Of course, you being you, you had to stop just when I really got going.

"And then, Jesus Rodney, one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack. The way you looked up at me, from the fucking floor, and asked me if I wanted to watch you while you slicked yourself up so I could fuck you. Just, holy fuck, I damn near came just from that too. The smug little smirk on your face, you fucking knew it too. The way you threw yourself back on the bed with your legs spread like a whore, that giant bottle of lube in your hand. Two fingers up your own ass in seconds. I've never seen anything so obscenely hot in my life. Christ, by the time I had myself slicked up, you had three fingers thrusting into yourself, hard and fast just the way you like. And you, how do you do that, not touch yourself? Your cock was leaking you were so turned on, but you just curled up your hand above your head like it was tied up with imaginary rope and you left it there. Fuck, Rodney. You are so, God so amazing and I wanted you so much. I always do."

John had to stop.  He was as worked up now as he had been the night before.  He'd been in the grip of such lust like he'd never been before; and Rodney, God Rodney, just gave whatever he asked for.  "I told you, I said-" John's voice was breaking; he took another breath and closed his eyes again.  He could not look at Rodney, still as death.  "I said, 'I want you up on your knees, Rodney.  I want lots to hold on to.  To keep a nice tight grip on.'  And that's what you gave me.

"I just indulged myself, like you've taught me to do, touching you, feeling your body in my hands.  Then you were pleading, begging me.  Hearing you say please, begging me to fuck you, Rodney no one has ever - Rodney fucking you like that, hearing you screaming out joy and pleasure and moaning and fuck I want that always.  And I know I was holding on so tight, so hard.  I had to reach around and touch you, make you come, feel you come for me and it felt like your whole body was clenching around me."

John had let himself go, let everything go and just fucked Rodney as hard as he could; because it was one thing to hold another man’s cock in his hand and feel that life, that live thing, pulsing against his skin; but to feel that warm, tight clenching body surrounding him pulling him in, making him come, making him alive, that was everything he had ever wanted.

"Wake up, Rodney, come back.  I want to argue with you about who sleeps in the wet spot, and who gets the first shower, and how we can't have sex on missions.  I want you to show me all your filthy ideas.  I want to try them all Rodney."  John kept his eyes shut so he could see Rodney's smug grin and not the silent motionless mask of the man on the bed.


End file.
